


Deliver Us From Evil

by CertifiedNutso



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006), Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Heartache, Scenes of self mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedNutso/pseuds/CertifiedNutso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events from The Da Vinci Code and onwards. After spending the best years of their lives together Grace & Silas' relationship takes a turn for the worse once 'The Teacher' enters their lives. Can they get through these hard times and possibly realise their feelings towards one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-written version of my work from another fanfiction website.

The clock read 12:00AM but to Grace, it felt much later. It had been a long and tiring night and she was exhausted.   
She had spent the entire night driving around Paris with Silas by order of a man he called 'The Teacher'. Silas wouldn't tell her who he was, or what he was asking him to do. He wouldn't even let her out of the car.

  
***

  
Before they left their home for France, Grace had overheard a rather tense discussion between Silas and her father, Bishop Manuel Aringarosa. She didn't hear much, barely enough to understand the conversation, but she made out enough to know that they wanted her in the dark about this 'special mission' of Silas' as much as possible. Silas seemed particularly adamant about this.  
  
During their flight to Paris, Grace tried in vain to get some sort of information out of Silas but he never gave in.   
" _It's safer for you if you don't ask questions_." He had said. And she didn't question him further. Just like she hadn't their entire life together.  
She had good reason for this of course,because it was Silas. The most trusting person in her life. The reason she was alive. Her protector.   
Many people looked to Silas in fear. In fear of his ghostly pale skin and of his piercing blue eyes which seemed to almost glow. Grace had watched over the years, watched the people who shunned him, turning their heads to whisper and gossip. It angered her to no end, that anyone could feel any need to be cruel to her kind-hearted friend.

  
***

  
Rain pattered softy on he windows of their rental car, parked just barely in sight of The Louvre. The streets of Paris were rapidly emptying around them. People scattered swiftly through the rain, eager to get home.  
Home.  
The word sent a dull pang through Grace's chest. At first she had enjoyed her new found sense of freedom away from her fathers church, but the novelty of Paris quickly faded. Her time was spent mostly accompanying Silas wherever he went, stuck in the car or their motel room with no time for sight seeing at all.   
Silas was definitely not his usual self. Here he was quiet and secluded, spending his free time in gloomy silence. Here, in Paris, she was alone.   
  
Grace turned her head towards the monk sat beside her. He was silent, staring out the window, watching everyone who remained on the streets. He seemed on edge, but why? She didn't understand. Nobody told her anything anymore. Everything was a secret, it was safer for her to be kept in the dark.  
"I promise you will understand everything soon." Her father had said.  
' _Soon isn't coming soon enough_.' She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
  
The orange glow of the street lights above glared through the windscreen, illuminating Silas' pale face. It did nothing to cheer up his expression.   
'What could they be making him do to make him like this?' She thought. Feeling her watching him Silas turned to face Grace giving her a small, strained smile.   
"Don't worry, munequita." He said, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. "I won't be gone long and then we can get you back to rest." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he quickly left the car into the cold, Parisian air. Pulling his large hood over his head Silas walked briskly towards The Louvre.   
  
Grace had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  


The minutes slid past sluggishly, each one seemingly longer than the last. Being kept in the dark like this, it made her nervous. She knew something was wrong no matter how hard Silas tried to hide it. She heard the slight crack in his voice when he told her to stop worrying, felt his hand tremble when she held it.   
"Don't worry munequita." His voice would crack and hand would tremble.  
  
 _Munequita_. 'Little Doll'. He had always calle her that, ever since the day they had met.

BANG!  
A gun shot shook through the streets. A few stragglers in the streets stopped for a moment before carrying on their way. Grace wasn't that quick to ignore. She knew what that was and where it came from. It came from The Louvre.  
Before her mind could catch up with her body she had already scrambled out of the car, dashing towards the colossal museum, panic smeared all over her face.   
Her mind could only think one thing, Silas. Over and over again she thought his name, the panic rising to form a lump in her throat. She didn't even notice how the icy rain cut like razors into her bare arms.   
  
Grace was barely halfway to The Louvre before a tall, hooded figure came rushing out. Silas. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
' _He's okay_ ' She sighed as a wave of relief washed over her, relasing her senses. As she calmed down she noticed how cold she was in the pouring rain. She gripped her arms, shuddering.   
  
Getting ever closer to her Silas finally looked up to see the rain soaked girl shivering before him. His eyes widened as he rushed over to her.   
"Grace! What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, opening his close and wrapping her inside with him.   
"I heard a gunshot." She replied. "I thought... I thought you had gotten hurt." Silas' tensed arms relaxed around her. Countless possibilities had ran through his mind as to why he found her, soaked to the bone in the middle of the street. But she was just worried. Typical.   
  
She had been the same ever since she was young. Such a quiet girl, always worrying about him or her father, especially around other people. It was hard for her to trust others and it was painfully obvious. When it was just them though, her smile could light up the room. And though she seemed hostile to others, she was the kindest person Silas had ever met, and he loved her for it.  
  
"I wasn't even close to being hurt, munequita." He soothed. "Let's get you back to the room where it's warm and dry." She said nothing, she only smiled, wide eyes staring. Those big, beautiful, doll like eyes.

  
***

  
Back at the motel, Silas had quickly retreated into another room to call The Teacher, informing him of the nights events. The Teacher seemed pleased, thanking Silas for his successess and telling him to wait for further instruction. Silas sighed as the converastion ended.  
  
" _I thought you had gotten hurt_ " Grace had said. Why would she have thought that? Did she suspect something?  
  
Silas shook the thought from his mind, stepping into the bedroom. Grace was sleeping peacefully on her bed, breathing softly. Quietly, Silas leant over her, listening to the faint lullaby of a piano playing in her headphones.   
His chest ached slightly at the sight of her wearing the headphones. After a couple of weeks of living with Grace and her father, Silas had finally plucked up the courage to question Aringarosa on his daughters peculiar habit.   
  
Aringarosa had explained to Silas about his Grace's past. How she had been in the custody of her abusive mother until she drank herself to death one night. How Aringarosa had immidiately brought her to his then home in Spain, painstakingly fixing the cracks left by her mother.   
It had been a long and exhausting process but Grace had made amazing progress. However, even after all of Aringarosa's help, he still couldn't stop her from wearing those headphones at night. After almost ten years of drowning out her mothers voice and that of countless men with music, it became the only way she could sleep at all.

Tonight, Silas was thankful for the music as he picked up The Discipline and retreated into the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a re-write of my story from another fanfiction website.

It had barely been half an hour before Silas was gently shaking Grace awake. Groaning, she opened her eyes slowly, still clinging to sleep.   
  
"Really Silas?" She groaned, removing her headphones. "Can't you just leave me here?"   
  
Silas wished he could leave her. He wished he could have left her at home, but he knew he would miss her terribly. Aringarosa wanted her with him anyway, to keep her from asking questions. If she felt involved in Silas' tasks maybe she wouldn't feel the need to suspect anything peculiar. If he started leaving her alone, maybe she'd suspect the awful things he had to do. Silas shuddered at the thought. She was the last person on earth he wanted to know about his sins. His murders.   
  
"Your father wants you to accompany me at all times Munequita. We won't be long I promise." Thinking about the night to come, Silas was becoming more and more excited.  
  
' _This could be it!_ ' He thought, a smile creeping to his lips.   
  
"I'll meet you at the car." He said, rushing out of the room. He was far too anxious to wait around. Grace stared at the spot where Silas had been standing. She let out a heavy sigh, she was beginning to get tired of being kept in the dark. Gathering her thoughts she quickly dressed and left to meet Silas   
  
***  
  
Driving through the dark streets, Silas was trembling at the wheel.   
  
"So where are we going?" Grace asked, studying her friend. Silas' face was poised into a well rehearsed, blank expression. Eyes hard and lips pursed into a thin line.   
  
It was a strange feeling for Grace to not be able to read him. Over the years it had become a skill she prided herself in. She spent a lot of her time watching others, their facial expressions, the little movements they made when they spoke but the one person she was best at reading had always been Silas.  
  
This trip was beginning to iritate her. Never would she refuse Silas a little familiar company so far away from home, but it would be nice to be told _something_.   
  
"We're going to the Church of Saint Sulpice." He stated calmly. Grace's eyes widened. _The Saint Sulpice_? Grace had dreamt of visiting it for years, ever since her father brought her some photographs from a trip he took there. It was love at first sight. The windows were said to be stunning in the daylight, but Grace was sure the moonlight would be perfect too.   
She let herself daydream a little longer before the realisation came crashing down on her. She wouldn't be joining Silas in the church, she'd be stuck in the car as usual.   
Slumping back in her seat Grace turned her gaze out of the window, watching the world fly by. The rain had all but stopped, leaving a slick sheen over the pavement.   
  
Silas glanced over to Grace, eyeing her dejected expression. When he mentioned the church he thought she'd be happy. He saw the photos she kept and it was beautiful. He understood why she was so desperate to see it. Hand crafted stone statues, marble obelisks which glinted in the sunlight shining down from countless windows stained with every colour imaginable. Those were her favourite part, the windows.   
  
***  
  
As he pulled up outside of The Saint Sulpice, Silas paused for a moment, his mind racing. He knew how much she wanted to see the church so why should he deny her that? She deserved that much and so much more. Thinking carefully, he contemplated how he would tell her.   
  
"Grace," He began, pulling her out of her daydreaming. "We have been asked to come to the church to collect something"  
  
 _'So far so good_ ' He thought, he was doing well to keep out any major details.   
  
"What are _you_ collecting?" Grace replied, a little harsher than she meant but this wasn't a matter for both of them and she was confused. Silas looked to her, his forehead furrowed. He wasn't going to answer that. "Why are you telling me this Silas? I thought I wasn't to be told anything."   
  
Silas looked uncomfortable as she said this.   
She was right, he wasn't meant to be telling her anything, it was by his own request that she wasn't to be involved in any of this. But he really wanted to let her see the church and this might be their last chance.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you... everything." He said. "But I'd like it if you came into the church with me." Grace's eyes lit up as he finished his sentence.  
  
 _'Does he really mean it?'_ She thought. Silas was still nervous about letting her come with him but as soon as he saw her reaction any feelings of doubt melted away. He was happy he could do this for her.

Silas knew how he had been secluding himself, but he had to. He had to do it so she didn't understand, so she couldn't guess what was going through his mind, so she wouldn't realise what they were making him do.   
Silas' hands weren't the cleanest, but murder? The idea made him feel sick. Murder was sin. Murder was unforgivable but The Teacher was a convincing man. Silas' sins would be forgiven because it was necessary for the greater good. As long as he purged his sins he would be forgiven and all would be good. He didn't feel good.  
The Teachers kind words put him at ease slightly, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell Grace. Aringarosa, the man who had given him a home, wanted this. He wouldn't go against him.   
All night he dreaded returning to their car and having to see Grace's innocent face after he killed each Priory member. It made him feel like a monster.  
  
***  
  
Silas dreaded the walk to the church as he stepped out of the car. The sharp spikes of his cilice gnawing deeper into his thigh. The cool night air however, helped to soothe the stinging of his back. He took a deep sigh, pain is good.   
As they walked Grace noticed Silas' limp and her mood immidiately darkened. She had read in books given to her by her father about the more extreme methods that some Opus Dei members indulged in. Whether it was the right way or not, Grace didn't know, but what she did know was that the idea turned her stomach.   
The God she knew would never want her to harm herself in any way. Forgiveness is his greatest gift, he didn't want suffering only peace. The idea of anyone thinking they had to harm themselves in order to please him made her heart ache and her body shake.  
Her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Silas who turned to stop infront of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and bringing his face down to her level.   
  
"Munequita, why do you seem so frightened?" He asked softly.  
  
 _'Not frightened, angry'_ She thought bitterly. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head. _'This isn't the time_ ' She thought.   
  
"You're fine." Silas beamed at her. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it." His smile radiated and Grace couldn't help but smile back. She thought back to the day they first met.   
  
***  
  
 _A thirteen year old Grace slept soundly in her bed, young Manuel Aringarosa, just a priest back then, was busy in his study. Their small church in Spain was costing him a lot of money. He was barely scraping by but his hard work was almost paying off. Their home was almost complete._

_Grace admired her fathers determination. She could see him becoming more and more exhausted each day, but he never gave up._  
 _A few days ago, a man had been found on the doorsteps to their church. He was extremely sick, almost near death yet Aringarosa still did everything he could to help him. He had paid doctors to come and treat him and now that he was improving, he cared for him himself._  
 _When he had first been brought into their home, Grace had been mesmerised by his appearance. His skin was pale, even in compaison to her own which she had always considered to be the palest, and his hair was whiter than anything she had every seen before._  
 _Aringarosa had caught her stealing glances into the sick mans room and explained to her why he was so different. She found it fascinating, wishing her curly hair was white like his._  
 _Grace was awoken from her sleep suddenly. She sat up with a start, not used to being awoken like that. Looking over to her dresser she saw her headphones which her father must have removed at some point during the night._  
 _She could hear shouting coming from down the hallway,things were breaking and her father was crying out. Without another moments hesitation Grace jumped from her bed, rushing to help her father. Reaching the end of the hallway she stopped, frozen in her track._  
 _Aringarosa was lay on the floor bloodied and beaten. He wasn't moving. A tall, hulking man towered over his body. Grace stared at the man, too frightened to move. This man had hurt her father and was now stood in her home._  
 _Her mind flickered to the sick man, she prayed he never left his room._  
 _Grace hadn't been quiet running down the hallway. The large man turned quick on his heel, his dark and menacing eyes glaring at her. Before she had any time to react he had already advanced on her, grabbing her roughly by her hair and dragging her to her fathers unconscious body. Squatting infront of her he grasped her face in a large, rough hand.  
_  
 _"Listen to me little girl." He spat, his voice scraping over each syllable. "Do not make a sound until I'm gone because if you do, you'll join him on the floor. Do you understand me?" His grip tightened on her face, pulling her gaze to her father._  
 _She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. She started to panic. Her eyes shifted rapidly over the room. She couldn't look at the man, she couldn't look at her father, she felt like she was back with her mother. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she could only tremble, powerless to stop whatever might happen next._  
 _As her eyes darted around, her gaze landed onto the mans hand at his side. In it, he was clutching at cheques her father had painstakingly scraped together for their home. Immidiately, before she could even think about what she was doing, Grace threw her hands up at the mans face, pushing him away as hard as she could. She could feel blood dripping through her fingers. She wouldn't let him ruin her fathers church, not after all of his hard work._  
 _The man yelled an inhuman yell as Grace's nails clawed at his face. Composing his self he grabbed her tiny body in his arms, tossing her across the room with all his strength. She hit the floor with a deafening thud, multiple cracked echoed from her chest._  
 _Grace couldn't help but let a scream escape her lips. Desperately she tried to crawl to her fathers side until a heavy boot slammed down on her arm stopping her._  
 _She let out another scream.  
_  
 _"You're going to pay for that you little BITCH!" He cried, slamming his other boot into her stomach._  
 _Grace tried in vain to get to her feet as she saw a white figure behind the man. It was the sick man.  
_  
 _'He's going to get killed.' She thought. She gripped her attackers leg as he turned towards the sick man, trying desperately to pull him away. It was no use. She had no strength left. She felt hopeless. Her father, the sick man, they were both going to die and she couldn't do anything to try and stop it._  
 _Within seconds a familiar yell echoed through the church and her attacker fell to the ground. The sick man was quickly by her side, lifting her up to check her for injury. He embraced the terrified girl gently, making sure he didn't hurt her.  
_  
 _"Everything is going to be alright now Munequita. I'm here now, you won't be hurt again." Exhausted, Grace returned the embrace._  
  
***  
  
Silas was still watching her, his face mirroring her worried expression. Grace quickly poised herself.  
  
"I'm just cold Silas, I promise." Sealed with a smile, Silas relaxed and they continued on to the church.  
  
Silas' knock on the church doors were answered by an elderly lady who introduced herself as Sister Sandrine. She seemed slightly uneasy but Grace assumed that she must be tired, it was very late after all.   
Letting them inside, Sister Sandrine made idle chat with Silas about the church whilst Grace wandered on her own, taking in the sights. She had been right. Even without the sunlight the church was beautiful. All of her unease, her anger, it all disappeared. She was thankful Silas let her come along.   
Silas ushered Sister Sandrine to leave, apologising for troubling her and saying that they would let themselves out. She wavered for a moment but a warm smile from Grace sent her on her way.   
  
Silas knelt silently at the front of the church, waiting for Sister Sandrine to leave.

 


End file.
